Une vie de folie
by Chtite Sqwe
Summary: Fic sur Flack ! Et en parallèle sur Lindsay. Histoire de famille...
1. prologue

**Auteur :** Chtite Sqwé

**Genre :** Drame –

**Disclamer :** Ni les personnages, ni la série ne m'appartient. Cette fic est écrite dans le but de divertir.

**Note de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fic sur csi : ny. Soyez indulgent s.v.p. ! (Mais pas trop quand même sinon vos avis ne serviront à rien ! )

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque Don Flack n'a pas de chance ? …

* * *

**Prologue **

_Un homme est étendu par terre dans sa cuisine, inconscient, les poignets tailladés. Par chance il vit encore. Une personne défonce la porte et le trouve ainsi. Il s'occupe de lui et appel les urgences._


	2. suicide ou meurtre ?

**Chap. 1 : suicide ou meurtre ? **

Mac est dans son bureau, relisant quelques dossiers d'affaires non-classées. Alors qu'il est subjugué par ce qu'il lit, son portable se met soudain à sonner.

Taylor !

Mac, c'est Lindsay. Nous sommes, Stella et moi, sur les lieux d'un homicide. Et la victime avait la carte de Flack dans sa main ainsi qu'un message de lui sur son répondeur.

Comment s'appelait-elle ? Vous avez essayé de le joindre ?

C'était une certaine… Lou Lisme. … Oui j'ai essayé chez lui, sur son portable et même son bippeur mais il ne répond pas.

Je vais aller faire un tour par chez lui. Quant à vous, récoltez tout ce que vous pourrez sur les lieux !

Très bien.

Mais pourquoi diable ne répond-il pas au téléphone !? Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut le mettre au courant pour cette fille.

**Devant l'appartement de Don Flack.**

Mac sent son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est nerveux. Il est maintenant devant la porte. Après de nombreux coups sur la porte, seul le silence lui répond. Il devient inquiet. Sa main vient toucher la poignée, mais celle-ci est verrouillée. S'il défonce cette porte, Don lui en voudra sûrement et puis de toutes façons il n'a aucune raison valable de le faire. Si ça se trouve, il est à son bureau. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il fait demi-tour, puis se met à penser qu'il ne peut pas y être puisque Lindsay a sûrement dû essayer.

A peine a-t-il finit de gamberger, qu'un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre. Il se retourne à nouveau puis, sans hésiter, défonce la porte d'entrée.

Il sort son arme auparavant rangée dans son étui.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans l'appartement, Mac se dirige enfin vers la cuisine.

Il s'approche lentement du bar, l'arme tendue bien en évidence devant lui. Il aperçoit quelque chose par terre. Une silhouette. Il s'approche. Plus près. Encore plus près. Une tâche de sang se forme et s'élargit doucement, imbibant abondamment le parquet. Mac accours vers la personne en question. Il redoutait sa vision présente ; Don. Maintenant agenouillé près de lui, il prend son pool. Rien. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps mais il espère depuis peu. Il arrête de réfléchir, range son arme et commence le massage cardiaque. Tout ce sang lui rappel de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Il s'arrête, puis vérifie ses constantes. Toujours rien. Il se lève et prend le premier bout de tissu qui traîne. Il le déchire en deux, puis lui bande les poignets. L'entaille est profonde. Il ne s'est malheureusement pas loupé. ''Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il y a à peine quelques jours nous étions tous dans un bar entrain de nous amuser, et voilà que je le retrouve chez lui baignant dans son sang. Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Il n'a pas pu faire ça.'' Mac cesse de réfléchir à nouveau, prêt à tout et bien décidé à sauver son ami. Il reprend alors l'exercice de secourisme, puis, après quelques longues secondes pose ses doigts sur sa jugulaire. Il sent une légère pression. Il y a enfin un rythme. Il espère que Don tiendra le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Maintenant quelque peu stabilisé et en vie Mac délaisse Don pour prendre son portable et appeler les urgences.

Chose faite il se laisse glisser contre un des côtés du bar. Il regarde fixement les poignets qu'il a préalablement bandés. Il n'a pas dû serrer assez fort puisque quelques gouttes de sang sont passées à travers le bout de tissu. Mais peu importe, maintenant il suffit juste de faire en sorte que Don vive jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

L'air avide et perdu, son regard vient se poser sur un verre cassé, éparpillé par terre. Probablement emmené dans sa chute. A quelques mètres de là il aperçoit un couteau, maculé de sang. De son sang. Celui de Flack. Une partie de sa vie se trouve sur ce couteau, tandis que l'autre recouvre le sol. ''Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé son arme de service ? Ce n'est vraiment pas clair ! '' Mac prend la main de son ami. Quelque chose le pique ; le coin d'un bout de papier plié. Le scientifique le prend puis le déplie. Une lettre. Il lit ;

**_New York. Le 18/02/07_**

_Mon nom est Donald Flack Junior. Je suis enquêteur à New York. Quiconque tombe sur cette lettre appel au numéro suivant ; 555-0173. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors aujourd'hui c'est le jour des confessions !_

_Mon meilleur ami s'appelait Danny Messer. J'ai encore du mal à parler de lui au passé. Il était tout pour moi. Deux jours qu'il est parti et voilà que je suis désorienté. Je me dis que les moments présents sont les meilleurs. Le temps s'écoule tellement vite que l'on ne le voit pas passer. Passé ou futur ; moi je vis au présent. J'aurai du profiter de ces instants rares. Mais au lieu de ça je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et le temps a finit par nous rattraper._

_Danny est partit, laissant derrière lui Lindsay et moi. Lindsay est une fille superbe. Il ne faut pas trop la bousculer. Parce que sous ses airs de fille forte, se cache une femme au cœur tendre. Danny a bien su choisir. Il a toujours su s'y prendre avec les femmes. Ce n'est pas comme moi. Le résultat est là ; Stella est avec Mac. Oui ! Je ne nie pas avoir des sentiments envers Stella. Je sais bien que cette lettre finira entre les mains de Mac, mais un jour ou l'autre il l'aurait su._

_Si tout se passe comme prévu ; cette lettre vous parviendra le 22 février._

_La vie est trop courte, j'en suis conscient. Mais la mienne ne vaut plus rien sans Danny. Peu à peu mes amis s'en vont et me quittent. Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. C'est à moi de partir._

**_A mon ami. Don._**

Oh mon Dieu, Don ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça bon sens ?

Son regard vient à nouveau se fixer sur les poignets du policier.

Mais qui a bien pu vous mettre une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Il le fixe. Entièrement. Il est frappé par un détail. Peut-être sans importance mais qui vaut le détour. Sur le verre il voit… du sang. Quelques infimes petites gouttes. Deux ou trois pas plus. En dessous de sa tête, il voit quelque chose. Il vient poser sa main derrière la nuque de Don. Sous ses doigts il sent quelque chose. Quelque chose de rugueux. De mouillé. Une plaie. Juste à la base du coup. Lorsqu'il retire ses doigts, il sent toujours cet aspect poisseux et collant. « Il a sûrement été frappé. Pourtant je n'ai vu personne sortir. Vu l'endroit de l'impact et la disposition du verre, il n'a pu ni tomber dessus, ni l'avoir emmené dans sa chute. Avec cet élément, le suicide me paraît non envisageable. Quelqu'un en veut à la vie de Flack. Reste à trouver qui. »

Le son d'une sirène vient perturber le silence régnant dans l'appartement. Elle se rapproche. Plus près. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'arrêter brusquement. Le signe pour Mac de se préparer. Il se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre, puis fait signe aux ambulanciers de monter. Il retourne ensuite auprès de Don. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quelque chose a changé. Les va et vient que Mac fait avec sa tête finissent par lui donner le tournis. Il fixe l'homme à terre. Après réflexion et observation il se jette sur lui. Ses côtes. Elles ne se lèvent plus. Ses doigts viennent à nouveau se poser sur son cou. Il sent de quelque peu ce qu'il n'était déjà. Les ambulanciers sont devant la porte. ''Mais quelle idée d'habiter au dernier étage aussi !''

Monsieur Taylor ? Crie l'un d'eux.

Oui je suis là ! Faite vite ! Je ne sens presque plus rien !

Ne vous en faite pas, on s'occupe de lui. Lui dit l'un des trois ambulanciers maintenant penché sur Don.

L'homme sort une lampe, puis la braque sur l'inspecteur à terre.

Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ? Demande ce dernier en lui éclairant les yeux tout en ayant préalablement soulevé ses paupières closes.

Aucune réponse quelconque.

Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?

Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà comme ça. Cela fait environ trente minutes. Je l'ai réanimé une seule fois, mais j'avais déjà tenté deux fois auparavant.

Une fois installé dans l'ambulance, Mac saisit la main de Don. Il espère sans doute un revirement de situation. Un air de déjà vu.

_Don est toujours dans ce lit. Il n'a pas bougé. Il est toujours relié à cette machine. Il sent que sa main est soutenue par quelque chose. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Tout est confus. Mac est là. Il sent sa présence. Sa main entoure la sienne. Il peut maintenant bouger les doigts. Quelle étrange sensation. Il est temps pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'éveiller. Sa première vision fut le visage souriant de Mac._

Cette pensée a pour effet de rougir ses yeux. Mais celle-ci est vite chassée par un bruit aigu et strident.

Don émerge légèrement. Il aimerait se battre. Mais malheureusement il n'en a plus la force. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment tel le battement d'aile d'un papillon naissant. Il est soudain prit de spasmes.

On est entrain de le perdre. Dit l'un des brancardiers.

Flack restez avec moi ! Lui ordonne Mac. Don !… Don !

Vite une ampoule d'adréna ! Préparez le défibrillateur !

Tenez ! Lui dit l'un des assistants, la chose en question à la main.

Mac est désemparé. Il a lâché la main de Don. Ses coudes sont venus se poser sur ses genoux, ses mains soutiennent sa tête et ses yeux retiennent ses larmes. Le bruit strident et continu est toujours présent. Soudain ; une coupure. Puis encore une autre. Le rythme saccadé refait son apparition. Il n'y croyait plus. Sa main vient finalement reprendre sa place initiale.

Le cœur est reparti. Fait remarquer l'un des ambulanciers.

Il n'y a aucun signe de cyanose, c'est déjà bon signe. Certifie son collège ayant préalablement regardé sous les ongles et sur la langue de Don.

Croyez-vous qu'il passera la nuit ?

Il a perdu beaucoup de sang d'après l'état des lieux. Il n'a pas raté son coup si je puis me permettre. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera un miracle. Et puis, ce serait vous mentir de dire que demain il se réveillera sans aucune séquelles quelconques.

Je comprends.

S'il a de la famille ou des amis, mieux vaut les prévenir au plus tôt.

Très bien. Je le ferai dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital.

Nous y sommes presque !

Allez ! Tenez bon Flack ! Pas une deuxième fois. Lui murmure Mac.

Sa main est toujours dans la sienne. Mac fixe ce masque aidant ses poumons à se remplir d'air. Il se demande comment vont réagir les autres. Ils ont déjà perdu Danny, ils ne sont pas prêts à perdre Don. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. La buée collant les parois du masque rassure plus ou moins Mac.

Don, on a besoin de vous ! Stella a besoin de vous ! Tenez le coup, allez !

On est arrivé ! Une équipe va s'occuper de lui !

Le brancard sur lequel repose Don s'engouffre alors dans le service hospitalier. Mac sort son portable afin de prévenir les autres.

Stella ! Ici Mac.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?

Oui, oui. Répond-il presque subitement.

Vous êtes allé voir Don ?

Oui je suis allé chez lui.

… Et ? Mac que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-elle, prenant au sérieux le silence de son patron.

Il n'y avait personne. J'allais partir quand… quand j'ai entendu du bruit.

Quel genre de bruit ?

Du verre brisé.

Mac ! Où êtes-vous ?

Au Mémorial Hospital. Don a tenté de se suicider ! Enfin, c'est ce que montre l'état des lieux, mais je pense qu'on l'a aidé. Venez dès que vous pourrez ! Les médecins sont septiques. Ils ne pensent pas que Flack passera la nuit.

…

Stella ?

Je suis là. Répond-elle. J'arrive.

Faites au plus vite !


	3. des preuves significatives

**Chap.2 : Des preuves significatives**

**Dans l'appartement de Don Flack.**

Hawkes et Lindsay relèvent quelques éléments susceptibles d'aider à l'enquête. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une enquête. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'une tentative de suicide. Mais étant obligé d'analyser les lieux, ils préfèrent ne rien laisser et au hasard et s'appliquer. Question de routine.

C'est Mac qui vous a appelé ? Demande Lindsay.

Oui, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Tout ça le perturbe. Généralement il essaie de ne pas trop s'investir et d'être optimiste mais là…

Comme lorsque la bombe a explosé dans cet immeuble !

Ouais. Soupir le scientifique.

Ils relèvent les bouts de verre, les tâches de sang, le couteau, les empreintes et ils vont même jusqu'à copier l'enregistrement du répondeur _; « Don ! C'est Lou. Si tu es là décroche s'il te plaît ! …Bon, très bien. Ecoutes, je veux juste qu'on s'explique. Je m'excuse ! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. De TE faire ça. Mais j'en avais besoin et je… »_

Il a décroché juste après. Déduit Hawkes. Reste plus qu'a trouver cette Lou.

Je pense savoir qui est-ce ! Répond Monroe.

Le scientifique la dévisage avant de froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Ce matin Stella et moi avons été sur le lieu d'un crime. La victime s'appelait Lou Lisme. Et en plus d'avoir la carte de Don dans sa main, elle avait un message de lui sur son répondeur.

Et moi qui sous-estime les femmes ! Quelle bonne déduction Miss Monroe !

Les coïncidences, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Que disait ce message ?

_Don est accoudé au bar. Il sent que le téléphone va passer par la fenêtre d'un instant à l'autre si Lou ne décroche pas dans la seconde qui vient. Il tombe sur son répondeur, tant pis ; « Tu m'as menti Lou ! Tu pensais sûrement que je n'allais pas le remarquer mais ça se voit ! Tu es une droguée ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu as volé des pièces à convictions ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ! Tu m'as mit dans une sacrée merde ! Maintenant mon patron pense que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi et tes combines ! Si tu veux un conseil ; n'approche même plus la porte de mon immeuble où tu seras accueillie comme il se doit ! »_

Sympathique comme message !

Moui ! On peut faire mieux !

Bon, allez ! On s'en va ! Dit-il en prélevant la dernière empreinte située sur le bar.

Le travail terminé, Hawkes et Lindsay remballent leurs affaires puis retournent au labo.


	4. patience

**Chap. 3 : Patience Hôpital**

Don avait été transféré en salle de réveille. Avant cela, un médecin avait retiré tous les bouts de verre incrustés derrière sa nuque, puis l'avait conduit dans une salle afin d'être examiné par ses collègues ; une fois de plus. Cette même salle sur laquelle il avait reposé afin que l'on trouve des preuves sur cette explosion.

Alors que Mac est assoupi sur une chaise, près du lit où Don repose, Stella est, elle, au contraire bien éveillée. La main dans celle de Flack. Son regard fixant l'ampoule de morphine. Regardant les gouttes, tombant une à une pour finir leur course dans l'aiguille fixée sur la main gauche de Don. Fascinant. Mais terrifiant. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Ils avaient tous déjà vécue ça. Lorsque cette bombe a explosé. Elle ne sait combien de fois ces images lui parviennent chaque jour et chaque nuit. Combien de fois son cœur s'arrête lorsque Don part sur le terrain ? Combien de fois a-t-elle peur pour lui ?

Mac s'éveille peu à peu. Ses yeux papillonnent légèrement ; signe flagrant de manque de sommeil.

Quelle nuit ! N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en voyant Stella.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

Mac ! Vous pensez qu'il se réveillera un jour ?

J'ai vu le médecin tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que…

Je me fiche de l'avis du médecin ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez, vous ! Dit-elle en s'emportant.

Je… Je pense que le temps nous le dira !

Stella en a marre. Elle est fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette vie si monotone et chaotique ! Chaque jour qui passe se veut plus dur pour elle. A chaque jour son histoire. A chaque jour son fardeau. Ce qu'elle aimerait être à la place de Don ! Couché à rien faire. Dans un sommeil si profond que les alentours ne vous paraissent plus. Plus aucuns soucis. Juste le fait de compter les derniers jours de sa vie sur une horloge. Ses yeux lui piquent. Elle sent la chaleur envahir ses joues. Ces larmes si expressives s'y déversent peu à peu.

Je vous conseil d'aller prendre un café. Lui dit Mac, mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle se sent soutenue. Sa main a lâché celle de Don. Maintenant sur ses yeux, elle espère arrêter les larmes. Mac resserre son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Elle se laisse aller se sentant en sécurité. Ses nerfs finissent par lâcher d'un coup.

Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! … Déjà Danny et ensuite…

Sa phrase non achevée, prise de sanglots, elle pleure. Encore. Toujours. Un mal de tête vient soudain s'installer dans un coin de son cerveau. Mac, toujours debout, l'entoure de ses bras sécurisant pour elle. Les larmes s'arrêtent. Enfin. D'un revers de main elle efface toutes les preuves le prouvant. Malgré son mascara coulant sous ses yeux et ses joues bien rougies ; plus rien n'y paraît.

Il va s'en sortir Stella !

Merci. Répond-elle timidement.

…

Il a eut de la visite ? Demande Mac.

Lindsay est passée quelques minutes, puis elle est repartie aussitôt.

A-t-elle trouvée quelque chose ?

Je n'en sais rien ! Soit disant qu'elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter davantage.

Je ne sers à rien ici ! Je vais aller examiner les preuves moi-même !

Voyant qu'elle va parler il la prend de cours ;

Non ! Vous, vous restez avec lui ! Si jamais il se réveille ; nous serons là !


	5. la preuve est là !

**Chap. 4 : La preuve est là !**

Mac entre dans son bureau vingt cinq minutes plus tard. A peine pose-t-il sa veste, que Sheldon frappe à sa porte.

Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers celle-ci. Ah ! Hawkes.

On a essayé de reproduire à l'ordinateur les marques laissées sur les poignets de Flack.

Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Il n'a pas pu se faire ça tout seul !

Au moins on en a la preuve !

Et, ils devaient sans doutes être deux.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

_Alors que Don est à la cuisine, il entend un bruit. Une fenêtre. Il accourt vers sa chambre. Un homme de forte corpulence lui fait face. Ce dernier, surprit, se met à poursuivre l'inspecteur. Don court jusqu'au bar où il prend une arme, scotchée en dessous d'un des tabourets. Il n'est pas assez rapide..._

_L'arme est toujours à sa place. Il essaie comme il peut de l'attraper, mais son agresseur l'étrangle par derrière. Flack se retourne et lui met un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Maintenant à terre et quelque peu sonné, Don peut enfin prendre l'arme. Il se met debout. Dos à sa chambre. Il braque la personne, qui, quelques secondes auparavant essayait de le tuer. Il sent soudain quelque chose s'abattre derrière sa tête. Il sent qu'elle va exploser. Cette douleur est insupportable. Maintenant à terre est vulnérable, il ne peut rien faire. Ni même se défendre. Alors qu'un homme lui tient fermement les épaules à terre, Don essaie tant bien que mal de se débattre et de donner des coups de pieds. Par chance il touche la tête du gorille en face de lui. Il se lève et ramasse sur le bar la première chose qui lui vient en main. Il frappe alors de toutes ses forces l'un des deux agresseurs. Il entend soudain le bruit d'une lame que l'on aiguise. Puis plus rien._

Le verre trouvé par terre et derrière sa tête n'est pas celui qui a servit à l'assommer !

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Mac.

Quelque chose de dur et solide, je dirais à vue d'œil la crosse d'une arme à feu. Dit-il en observant les photos de la nuque de Don.

Donc il serait tombé sur le verre ?

Probablement.

On sait comment ils sont entrés ?

Ils ont escaladé le mur de dehors ! On distingue une marque bien distincte de chaussure ; du 43. Il n'y a aucun signe d'effraction sur la porte, enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Finit-il en souriant.

Donc ils seraient passés par la fenêtre. Pense-t-il tout haut.

J'ai trouvé une tige métallique. Sûrement pour bloquer la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Et les traces de sang relevées sur les bouts de verre, ça donne quoi ?

Rien ne concorde. A vrai dire, l'ordinateur cherche encore.

Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

Comment ça ?

Avant d'enfoncer la porte j'ai clairement entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Mais lorsque je suis entrée, il n'y avait que Flack. Logiquement, devaient se trouver les agresseurs ! Si la bagarre a bien eut lieu avant que je n'entre, comment ont-ils fait pour lui faire écrire cette lettre en si peu de temps ? Ils ne s'est pas défendu que lorsqu'il a sut qu'il allait mourir ! Ça ne colle pas ! Quelque chose nous a échappé !

Ou alors… Le bruit de verre ne venait pas de chez lui.

Je vais retourner sur les lieux et interroger ses voisins ! Tenez-moi au courant si quelque chose change !

Très bien.


	6. un air de famille

**Chap. 5 : Un air de famille.**

**Hôpital**

Stella était allée prendre un café afin de se détendre un peu. Le stress et la panique l'ont quelque peu fatiguée. Après quelques minutes d'absence, elle passe la porte de cette chambre. Tout est pareil. Rien n'a bougé. Sauf un détail ; une femme s'est mystérieusement assise à la place où Stella s'était tenue les trois heures auparavant. Elle est de dos. Il est dur de savoir qui est-ce. Elle est penchée sur Don, lui caressant le front.

Excusez-moi ! Intervient Stella.

La jeune femme se retourne, ayant prit soin au préalable d'essuyer le contour de ses yeux.

Oh ! J'ai vu vos affaires, je les ai pliées et posé sur la table. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Non ! C'est gentil.

''Les mêmes yeux, le même regard, la même bouche, le même nez, les mêmes trais de caractère que Don. Une ressemblance flagrante.''

Vous êtes Stella Bonassera ?

Oui. C'est moi.

Je suis la sœur de Don.

''Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils se ressemblent !''

Oui, la ressemblance est…

Flagrante ? Evidente ? Frappante ? Incroyable ? …

Oui, un peu tout ça !

Je suis venue dès que j'ai su. C'est un certain Mr Taylor qui m'a appelé. Il semblait très affecté.

Oui. Nous le sommes tous à vrai dire.

Peut-être certain plus que d'autres ! Murmure-t-elle.

Pardon ?

Oh ! Non, rien ! Je réfléchissais à haute voix.

…

Vous habitez dans le coin ?

Non, à Boston.

Vous avez fait vite !

Oui. J'espère qu'on ne me fera pas payer d'amande pour excès de vitesse. Je suis passé devant au moins deux radars et j'ai du griller trois ou quatre feux rouges. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ce sourire. Stella aimerait tant le voir sur Don. Ces dents blanches et alignées, ces yeux si bleu et si profond. Elle croirait le voir.

Vous savez, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis près de cinq ans maintenant !

Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Stella. … Excusez-moi ! Ma question est déplacée !

Non ! Ne vous en faite pas ! En faite, un jour où je lui avais demandé d'aller chercher Timmy à son école, monsieur avait été appelé sur les lieux d'un crime. Pendant ses vacances ! Il a finit par l'oublier et le pauvre enfant était tétanisé. Sa maîtresse avait attendu plus d'une heure et demi avec lui.

Qui est Timmy ?

Oh ! C'est mon fils. Aujourd'hui il a dix ans.

Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlé depuis ?

Si. Il a finit par m'appeler, il y a deux ans. Et nous nous sommes revue pendant six bons mois. Puis plus rien. Plus un coup de fil. Aucun signe de vie quelconque. Du jour au lendemain. Peu après j'ai su qu'il avait été admit en urgence à l'hôpital. Gravement blessé lors d'une explosion.

C'est exact.

J'ai essayé de lui parler. Mais il avait changé ! Il n'était plus le même !

Comment ça ?

Il semblait préoccupé par plein de choses. Il s'inquiétait pour un rien. Il avait tendance a surprotéger Timmy. Il a même faillit frapper un de ses camarades de classe, tout ça parce qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

A ce point ?

Il est vite devenu fou ! Je l'ai aidé comme j'ai pu. Ça a prit des proportions énormes par la suite !

C'est à dire ?

Je lui ai interdit de revoir Timmy !


	7. question de rapidité

**Chap.6 :** **Question de rapidité**

Mac interroge les voisins de Flack. Deux appartements mitoyens ; le premier qui n'a rien donné et le second qui ne répond pas. Il en reste un autre ; juste en face. Mac s'approche, puis frappe à la porte. Une femme mince, plutôt élancée lui fait face.

Vous êtes Madame Scroll ?

Oui c'est moi ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Mac Taylor. Police scientifique. J'enquête sur la, sois disante, tentative de suicide de votre voisin ; M. Flack.

''Soit disante''? Est-ce qu'il est…?

Non. Il est à l'hôpital.

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais entrez ! Je vous en prie !

Merci.

Madame Scroll le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine. Un appartement spacieux s'offre à lui. Tout est en ordre. Chaque chose est à sa place, bien rangé.

Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Non ! Merci.

Quelque chose attire son attention. Son regard se pose par terre. Du verre cassé.

Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose ce matin ?

Oui. Mon chat a cassé un vase. Il en a profiter pendant que j'étais parti mettre les poubelles. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de bien nettoyer. Dit-elle toute souriante.

Savez-vous vers quelle heure c'est arrivé ?

Je n'ai pas regardé ma montre. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que lorsque je suis remontée ; ma série était déjà commencée.

Et quelle est-elle ? Demande-t-il impatiemment.

Beverly Hills.

Avez-vous entendu quelque chose pendant que je vous regardiez Beverlyil's ?

C'est ; ''Beverly Hills'' ! Dit-elle en articulant. Et non je n'ai rien entendu. Dit-elle comme vexée. J'étais tellement absorbé par Dylan et Brenda, oh si vous saviez ce qu'il s'est passé…

Merci bien. Je repasserais plus tard si j'ai d'autres questions !

Je vous raccompagne !

Merci.

A peine sur le pas de la porte, le portable de Mac se met a sonner.

Taylor !

Mac, c'est Hawkes. Le cheveu retrouvé sur le couteau appartient à une certaine… Shirley Lock.

Vous savez des choses sur elle ?

La routine. Mariée, sans enfants, elle vit dans un appartement dans le Bronx.

Comment son cheveu a-t-il atterrit chez Flack ?

Vous allez pouvoir lui demander ; j'ai son adresse.

Très bien. Donnez-la-moi ! Je vais y faire un tour.

36 Security Avenue. Sur la 17ème.

Autre chose ?

Lindsay a comparé le verre trouvé chez Flack avec celui incrusté derrière sa nuque. Et devinez quoi ?

Ce n'est pas le même !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous trouviez tout ?

Question de rapidité !

Et vous de votre côté ? Vous avancez ?

Maintenant oui. Je vais avoir besoin d'un mandat.

Mac, je dois vous laisser. Un patient tout frais vient d'arriver.

Alors ne le faites pas attendre. Dit-il en souriant.

Il referme son portable puis le glisse dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de son potable fait une fois des siennes.

Taylor !

Mac, c'est Stella.

Tout va bien ?

Oui, sa va. Mac, je ne sers à rien ici.

Il y a du changement ?

Non. Toujours rien. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'appelle. Je voulais savoir si votre enquête de voisinage avait porté ses fruits ?

Vous, vous avez parlée à Lindsay ! Affirme-t-il.

Oui. J'avoue. Mais je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Don !

Je sors de chez Madame Scroll, sa voisine d'en face. C'est trop honnête pour être vrai. Elle ne se souvient pas de l'heure à laquelle elle a descendu ses poubelles, mais par contre elle se souvient de la nuit que Dylan et Brenda ont passé !

Pardon ? Demande Stella légèrement larguée.

Figurez-vous qu'elle m'a raconté l'épisode diffusé ce matin de Beverly Hills.

Waou ! Ça passe encore ça ?

Il semblerait… J'ai aussi trouvé du verre cassé chez elle. Sheldon vient de m'appeler en me disant que le verre trouvé chez Flack et sur son cou ne correspondent pas.

Vous pensez que le verre vient de chez sa voisine ?

Pour ça il me faut un mandat. Pourriez-vous appeler Lindsay pour qu'elle…

Elle est occupée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle examinait les vêtements de Don et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Serait-ce un prétexte pour venir ?

Je veux enquêter ! Je veux irradier l'hypothèse du suicide.

Et Flack ? Vous ne pensez pas que s'il se réveille seul, il sera désorienté ?

Il ne se réveillera pas seul. Sa sœur est arrivée, il y a de cela une heure environ.

Très bien. On se rejoint au bureau dans ce cas.

Oui. A tout à l'heure.


	8. innocente ou coupable ?

**Chap. 7 : Innocente ou coupable ?**

Mac et Stella sont devant l'appartement de Shirley Lock. Trois coups distincts s'abattent sur sa porte d'entrée. Aucune réponse.

Shirley Lock ! Police de New York ! Ouvrez !

Une voix lointaine et tremblante répond ; '' Heu…Oui, oui, j'arrive ! ''

Ce n'était pas très convaincant. Affirme Stella.

Avant même ces derniers mots prononcés, la scientifique se rue sur la porte à coup de pied. Arme au poing, les deux policiers s'aventurent dans la demeure. Un air frais venant du salon. Pas étonnant ; la fenêtre y est grande ouverte.

Elle nous a faussé compagnie !

Stella range son arme puis s'aventure à son tour dans les escaliers de secours rejoignant dehors.

Stella ! Faites attention ! La prévient Mac.

Descendez ! Elle est deux étages plus bas ! En courant vous l'aurez !

Mac ne se fait pas prier et sort précipitamment comme s'il y avait le feu. Stella, quant à elle, descend les marches de l'escalier de secours quatre à quatre. Shirley touche enfin la terre ferme. La scientifique est presque arrivé en bas. Elle prend son élan et saute du premier étage pour atterrir sur la jeune femme. Elles se relèvent, se faisant maintenant face. Stella sort son arme. Shirley donne un coup de pied dans sa main. L'arme tombe à leur pied. Mi-distance les sépare. Mais qui sera la plus rapide ? Deux minutes passent. Un coup de feu retentit. Une des deux femmes tombe à terre. Une arme fumante. Celle de Mac. Stella ouvre ses yeux, préalablement fermé par le bruit sourd.

Mac !

Je me suis dépêché ! Dit-il tout essoufflé.

Stella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire le gratifiant. Mac range son arme puis s'approche de Shirley. Il s'agenouille, la tourne sur le ventre, puis lui passe les menottes.

Aie ! Vous me faites mal !

La scientifique regarde Mac avec instance.

Elle n'a rien ! Juste un trou dans l'épaule.

**Au commissariat**

Que faisait votre cheveu sur l'un des couteaux de cuisine de l'inspecteur Flack ? Demande Stella plus qu'impatiente.

Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Nous avons la preuve que vous étiez chez lui !

Alors arrêtez-moi !

Voyant leur silence, elle poursuit.

Vous n'avez rien ! Juste un cheveu prouvant que j'étais chez lui !

Alors maintenant vous le connaissez ?

Vous savez, pour coucher il ne faut pas forcement connaître les gens !

Stella lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler ce sourire.

Je peux partir inspecteur ?

Que faisiez-vous ce matin aux environ de neuf heures ?

Je travaillais ! Il y a mon supérieur ainsi que dix collègues de bureau qui peuvent en témoigner si vous le souhaiter !

Ça ira ! Si j'apprends que vous nous avez menti, je vous promets de vous mettre dans une cellule tellement étroite, que vous ne pourrez même pas vous gratter le dos.

C'est une menace inspecteur Taylor ?

Vous êtes libre ! Aurevoir.

Shirley Lock sort de la salle, souriant de sa fierté.

Alors ? Innocente ou Coupable ?

Innocente. Mais vérifions son histoire.


	9. De l'espoir

**Chap. 8 : De l'espoir.**

Il se sent bien. Mieux en tous cas. Ses yeux s'ouvrent peu à peu. C'est comme s'il avait des œillères de chaque côté de ses yeux. Il parvient malgré cette gêne a distinguer deux silhouettes. Il lui semble que c'est…Oui ! C'est lui ; Mac. Il n'est pas seul ! Il y a quelqu'un avec lui. C'est… Stella ! Mais… : « Oh non ! …Stella ! ». Essaie-t-il de crier. Ils s'embrassent ! Et devant lui en plus ! Tout raisonne dans sa tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sens ? … Ma tête va finir par exploser si ça continu ! ». C'est comme une grande spirale dont il ne trouve pas la sortie.

Ashley est toujours installée sur cette même chaise. Elle l'observe. Son regard fixant les yeux de son frère. Ses paupières se mettent à bouger. Une lueur d'espoir naît dans ses yeux. Le son auparavant régulier et saccadé vient s'accélérer. La courbe, reproduisant les battements de cœur de son frère, s'amplifie. Sa tête bascule de droite à gauche. Il essaie de se battre et de sortir de ce cauchemar. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se réveiller et passer à autre chose. Se doutant de la situation, Ashley appuie sur le bouton d'appels d'urgences. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, un médecin suivit de deux infirmières apparaissent enfin.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je… J'ai vu ses paupières bouger, alors j'ai pensé que c'était bon signe et qu'il allait se réveiller, mais ensuite cette chose, dit-elle en montrant l'électrocardiogramme, s'est mise à produire un son étrange. Il se débattait ! Comme s'il faisait un cauchemar !

Il est en phase de réveil. Qui est l'urgentiste qui s'est occupé de lui ? Demande le médecin à un des deux infirmiers.

Le Dr Assdi. Répond-il, la fiche d'admission de Don en mains.

Je crois que nous avons affaire à un iatrogène.

C'est à dire ? Demande Ashley.

C'est une erreur de diagnostic. Votre frère ne souffrait d'aucune lésion quelconque. Pourtant il a été plongé dans le coma.

Comment cela se fait que ce médecin ne connaisse pas son métier ? Hurle-t-elle.

Madame ! Calmez-vous ! C'est assez fréquent. C'est comme si quelqu'un venait se plaindre de ses jambes. On lui fait d'abord passer une radio du dos, puis l'on s'aperçoit par la suite, qu'un nerf d'un de ses membres inférieurs s'est froissé. C'est une sorte d'illusion. On regarde là où le mal n'a pas lieu d'être.

Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour mon frère ? Demande-t-elle enfin calmée.

Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire. Il est trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit. C'est à lui de tout faire pour émerger.

_Il se sent ballotté. A chaque accélération, tous ses membres balancent d'avant en arrière. Il est jeune. Neuf ans ; maximum. Pourtant il se sent fort. Il reste passif face à cette situation plus que désagréable. Ses mains jointes lui servent maintenant d'oreiller. Le froid le gagne peu à peu. Il rapproche alors ses jambes, cherchant à monter ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il essaie tant bien que mal de trouver de la chaleur. Les clos ; il ne voit rien. Un bout de tissu lui brouille la vue. « Enlèves ça et j'envoie tes restes à ta famille ! ». Cette voix raisonne dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il veut ôter cette chose. Un coup de freins. Rapide et sec. Un bruit de portière. Des voix. Deux seulement sont distincts ; _

_C'est lui ? _

_Ouais !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?_

_Maintenant c'est mon problème. Tiens ! _

_Quoi ? Seulement 500 ! Tu m'avais dis 800 ! Et mec ! Me roules pas, ok ?_

_Deux coups de feu. Simultanés. Le jeune garçon est désorienté. La peur envahit tous ses membres. Un à un._

_Allez, on dégage !_

_Il entend un bruit de porte. Non ! Le bruit du coffre. Sa déduction semble juste. De l'air frais vient parcourir sa peau. Un léger frisson vient secouer son corps déjà tremblant. Sans comprendre pourquoi ; deux mains viennent solidement l'agripper. Il se débat. Comme il peut. Les pieds liés, il donne des coups. Ne les contrôlant pas, il frappe plus fort. Quelque chose a percuté sa chaussure. L'enfant cri de toutes ses forces ; « Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! ». Seule une main vient se plaquer sur sa bouche. Aucun bruit quelconque aux alentours. Il s'avoue vaincu et ne bouge plus. Un autre bruit de porte. Son corps vient s'écraser sur un sol dur. Quelques autres bruits. '' On change de voiture '' En déduit-il. '' Papa viens me chercher ! ''. Le jeune garçon est pétrifié. Son esprit est ailleurs. Il espère qu'on le retrouvera à temps. Que son père le retrouver à temps !_

Dr Newelle ! Interpelle l'un des deux infirmiers.

Oui ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. On va finir par le perdre !

_Le jeune garçon a perdu tous ses reperds. Il ne sait plus où il est. La panique et le stress lui font perdre tous sens et coordination. Les personnes responsables de cette situation avaient appelé son père pour négocier. Ils voulaient soixante milles dollars en espèce et en petite coupure. Le petit garçon connaît bien son père. Jamais il ne donnera une telle somme. Sa devise est même ; ''Ne jamais négocier, ni avec des kidnappeurs et encore moins avec des terroristes.''_

_Après une demi-journée, l'enfant se sent seul et désorienté. D'après ce qu'il comprend, son père sera là d'ici une petite dizaine de minute. La patience commence à se faire sentir. Il entend des voix. Lointaine, au plus haut point. Sûrement un garage ou un entrepôt, qu'en sait-il ?Il n'a pas bougé. Toujours dans ce coffre de voiture, attaché et gelé, cherchant désespérément une sortie. De pneus de voiture ; c'est son père ! Il en est sûr ! Des cris, des coups de feu, des balles perdues, etc.… Le bruit incessant est insoutenable. Le jeune garçon place ses mains liées sur une oreille. Le bruit finit par s'estomper au bout de longues minutes. Il est resté dans ce coffre plus de quinze heures au moins ! Il en est certain. Il entend le bruit du coffre qui s'ouvre. La lumière traverse le bandeau masquant ses yeux. En quelques secondes, deux mains le soulèvent puis le débarrassent des choses inutiles. Le bout de tissu enfin enlevé, il aperçoit son père._

_Papa ! Crie-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras._

_Oh ! Fiston._

_Au loin une voiture de police s'arrête bruyamment. Une dame et probablement sa fille en sortent. Reconnaissant les deux hommes ; elles courent._

_Don ! Oh mon chéri ! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu n'as rien mon bébé ?_

_Maman !_

_Le jeune garçon est effondré. Sa sœur se jette aussi dans ses bras, en larme._

_Tu m'as manqué p'tit frère !_

_Un bruit sourd vient perturber ces retrouvailles. Un coup de feu. Encore un. Le père de Don s'effondre ; mort. Le suspect est appréhendé sans douceur. Don regarde autour de lui. Le visage de l'homme qui a tué son père reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Alors qu'il est arrêté sans ménagement, l'homme lui sourit sans aucun regret apparent._

PAPA !

Don ! Crie sa sœur. Tout va bien je suis là ! Calmes-toi ! C'est fini !

L'inspecteur est en sueur. Les sanglots et l'essoufflement l'empêchent de respirer convenablement. Le médecin s'approche du lit du patient. Mais ce dernier est sur ses gardes. Il ne veut pas qu'on le touche.

Lâchez-moi ! Allez-vous-en !

Don ! C'est moi ; Ashley !

Le Dr Newelle s'approche plus près. Tellement près qu'il lui saisit le bras. Les deux infirmiers accourent pour aider le médecin. Don sent la rage et la haine l'envahir. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il sent la tension redescendre. Sa tête devient lourde. Toujours essoufflé, mais quelque peu calmé ; le médecin parvient avec facilité à lui insérer un tranquillisant dans sa perfusion. Un masque l'aidant à mieux respirer vient se placer sur son visage, recouvrant son nez et sa bouche.

Ashley est près de lui. La main sur son front. La vision de son frère dans cet état la perturbe. En vingt ans c'est la première fois que cette histoire refait surface. Ashley ne sait pas Don si perturber à ce point. Jamais ils n'avaient parlés de leur père. Jamais un seul mot ; ni sur sa mort ni sur l'enlèvement de Don.

Après quelques minutes, Don dort profondément. Ashley en profite alors pour sortir et téléphoner. Stella lui avait donné sa carte s'il y avait le moindre changement.

Maintenant dehors, Ashley plonge sa main dans sa poche de jean, puis en sort la fameuse carte.


	10. Un homme au passé fulgurant

**Chap. 9 : Un homme au passé fulgurant**

Son téléphone sonne. Stella regarde son portable, puis elle fixe Mac.

Qui est-ce ?

C'est… la sœur de Don.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décroche.

Mme Bonassera ?

Mademoiselle. Rectifie Stella. Oui c'est moi ! …Allô ? Demande-t-elle, n'entendant aucun son.

Oui. Je…

Il y a du nouveau ?

Don s'est réveillé, il y a de cela dix minutes.

Dieu soit loué ! … Mais, quel est le problème ?

Sa voix tremblante la laisse songeuse.

Il a crié le nom de notre père lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Il était en sueur et en larme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

Sa voix s'estompe, laisse place à quelques larmes puis reprend.

Notre père est… est mort il y a maintenant vingt ans. Don avait été enlevé à l'âge de neuf ans et notre père l'avait retrouvé. Seulement… alors que nous étions tous ensembles, un des kidnappeurs lui a tiré dessus. Il est mort presque dans nos bras.

Stella reste stoïque face à cette révélation quelque peu troublante sur le passé de Flack.

Je… je suis désolé.

Je pense que vous devriez chercher dans le dossier concernant l'enquête qui a été menée sur l'enlèvement de Don.

Je vous remercie. Comment va-t-il ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix flasque.

Le médecin lui a donné quelque chose pour dormir. Je redoute son prochain réveil.

Nous serons là ! Je vous le promets.

Après avoir raccroché, elle referme le clapet de son portable puis le fixe longuement.

Stella ! Vous allez bien ?

Oui. Je vous expliquerais ça en route ! Dit-elle en le glissant dans sa poche.

Et où va-t-on ?

Aux archives

La pièce est immense. Des étagères partout. Des cartons renfermant des tas de dossiers portant sur les affaires résolues des cinquante années passées. Parcourant les allées, Mac et Stella recherchent le dossier en question. 1987. Le 19 avril. Cette date est inscrite sur le carton que Mac a maintenant dans les mains.

Voyons un peu ce que le passé nous révélera. Dit-il en posant la boîte sur la seule table de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y vit des dossiers ainsi que des sachets renfermant des pièces à convictions, toutes deux recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Les dossiers étalés sur la table, Mac dit à la jeune scientifique ;

Le rapport a été écrit par le coéquipier du père de Don.

_« (…) Lorsque je suis sortit de la voiture, moi et Flack sommes entrés dans l'entrepôt et nous nous sommes approchés de la voiture du suspect. Après avoir appréhendé ses complices, nous avons rejoint l'arrière de la voiture car un bruit sourd y provenait. »_

Voici maintenant le rapport du psychologue qui a examiné Don dès son arrivé à l'hôpital.

_« (…) Dès son arrivé le patient a subit des tests révélant la présence de sévices. Bleus, coupures et fracture du tibia. Lors de l'admission il était en hyper-ventilation. Deux jours d'hôpital ainsi qu'une trentaine de séances chez un psychologue l'ont aidé dans sa guérison. » _

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu vivre. Même s'il était jeune, cette période a du énormément le perturber.

Il n'y a pas que lorsque l'on est jeune que les souvenirs remontent. Flack n'en a jamais parlé. Il a su garder le silence. Je me pose des questions sur son acte. Peu à peu, la thèse de sa tentative de suicide devient crédible.

Je ne pense pas que cet événement soit en rapport.

Le téléphone de Mac se met à vibrer dans sa poche.

Taylor ! … Vous en êtes sur ? … Très bien, on y va !

Refermant le clapet de son téléphone, il remit les dossiers en place, puis partit ranger la boites les contenant.

Qui c'était ?

Lindsay. Elle a relevé deux empreintes sur les vêtements de Don. Elles appartiennent à un couple, j'ai leur adresse !

Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Suzy et Ray McCaleb.


	11. Il est temps de souffler

**Chapitre 10 : Il est temps de souffler**

Après s'être rendu chez les McCaleb, Mac et Stella n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils les avaient tous les deux ramenés et installés dans deux salles d'interrogatoire.

Monsieur McCaleb, nous avons trouvé votre empreinte de chaussure sur la façade de l'immeuble de l'inspecteur Flack ! Comment vous l'expliquez ?

Qui ça ?

L'homme que vous avez agressé chez lui ! Vous voulez des détails ?

Bon ok. Je le connais mais c'est tout !

Et vos empreintes, comment sont-elles arrivées sur ce mur, qui, je rappel est situé au 6ème étage de son immeuble.

J'en sais rien ! Je vous jure !

On a la preuve que vous étiez chez lui, à 8 heures ce matin !

Alors arrêtez-moi !

Oh non ! Je veux vous l'entendre dire !

Je veux mon avocat !

Je pensais que vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher !

C'est le cas !

Alors un avocat ne sera pas utile ! Lui répond Mac.

Je ne dirais rien d'autre sans la présence de mon avocat !

Mac et Stella sortent de la salle, non satisfait.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, ils parlent.

Il ment !

Bien sur qu'il ment ! Même avec ses empreintes, le juge sera septique et en voudra plus !

Les deux scientifiques entre quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle où se trouve Suzy McCaleb.

Bon ! Votre mari nous…

Compagnon ! Interrompt-elle.

Votre compagnon, rectifie Stella, nous a avoué être allé chez le lieutenant Flack ce matin à 8 heures.

Foutaises ! Nous étions ensemble !

Entre des empreintes et vous ; je penche plutôt pour les empreintes !

Et pourtant je n'y étais pas !

'Je' ? Alors votre compagnon si ?

Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

Mais vous l'avez fait comprendre !

Si vous ne nous dites rien, vous serez accusé de complicité aggravée, avec tentative de meurtre sur un policier !

Qu'est-ce qui me dit que si je parle, je n'aurai pas la même chose ?

Notre parole !

Ce n'est pas suffisant !

C'est largement suffisant ! Mais tout déprendra de ce que vous allez nous dire ! Plus vite vous parlerez, plus vite vous serez dehors ! Lui dit Stella.

Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… ce matin je me suis levée à 7h30 ! Ray était déjà parti. Il ne m'avait pas prévenu. Il est rentré sur les coups de 10 heures. Il est rentrée et a dit que les flics étaient tous des cons et qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre ! Ensuite j'ai remarqué du sang sur ses vêtements !

On a rien trouvé chez vous !

Il a du les jeter !

Autre chose ?

Ne lui dites pas que j'ai parlé !

A peine hors de la salle, Mac appelle Hawkes.

Oui ?

Sheldon, c'est Mac ! Vous êtes toujours chez les McCaleb ?

Oui ! Avec Lindsay !

Très bien, avez-vous fouillés les poubelles ?

Heu… non !

On vient d'interrogé la femme, apparemment il y aurait du sang sur les vêtements de son mari.

On y va tout de suite ! Je vous rappel !

Très bien !

Chez les McCaleb, la tension monte et les larmes aussi pour Lindsay. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Le décès soudain de Danny l'avait littéralement anéantie. Quelques jours de repos forcés ne lui avait pas suffit. Ces trois jours lui avaient parut une éternité. Danny lui manquait. Enormément. Elle essayait de tenir bon, mais son cœur lui lancé un appel au secours. Elle se sent dépassé par tous ces événements derniers. Son travail est de plus en plus souvent bâclé, ses choix sont litigieux, son esprit est ailleurs, elle se rend responsable de tout ce qui arrive.

Hawkes et Lindsay sont maintenant dehors, penchés au-dessus des poubelles, recherchant les fameux vêtements. Après cinq bonnes minutes, la trouvaille n'est pas des moindres. Un T-shirt, tâché de sang maintenant sec et marron. Une tâche recouvrant tout le centre du tissu.

Tiens, lui dit Lindsay en lui tendant la preuve avec une pince.

Hawkes le fait glisser dans un sac hermétique, puis le cèle. Remarquant l'inattention quasi totale de sa collège, Sheldon s'approche d'elle.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Après une longue inspiration, Lindsay se sent forte et prête à répondre.

Oui ! Tout va bien ! Mon collègue, petit ami et père de mon enfant est mort il y a environ deux mois, son meilleur ami et le parrain de notre enfant est à l'hôpital et pour finir je suis épuisée !

Sheldon se rapproche juste à temps pour rattraper Lindsay qui allait tomber de fatigue. Les larmes n'étaient plus que peine sur un visage innocent.

Danny était au courant pour l'enfant ?

La veille de sa disparition, réussit-elle à articuler.

Chhhhhut ! Ne t'en fais pas, Don sera là ! Nous serrons tous là !


	12. Parce que chaque minute compte

**Chapitre 11 : Parce que chaque minute compte**

Le mandat à la main, Mac va présenter Mme Scroll, la fan de Brenda et Dylan, à Stella. Le fait de passer devant l'appartement, mit sous celé de Don, a pour effet d'entendre les mouches voler.

Madame Scroll ! Ouvrez ! Police de New York ! Prévient Mac en tapant pour la seconde fois à la porte.

Oui ? Dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Nous avons un mandat qui nous permet de fouiller votre appartement !

Oh mais ne vous gênez pas ! Entrez ! Leur dit-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser passé.

Direction la cuisine. Comme Mac s'en doutait, plus aucun bout de verre ne figurait par terre. Tout avait été soigneusement nettoyer. Quelques prélèvements pourront quand même être nécessaire. Le parfait n'existe pas après tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac avait trouvé un fragment de verre et Stella un calepin où il y était noté tous ses numéros de téléphone. Dedans apparaissait le nom de Lou Lisme. Elle l'avait écrit à une page de son calendrier. Il y était marqué aussi qu'il fallait qu'elles se voient pour «parler des détails ». Encore une autre affaire de drogue sûrement. Le message laissé par Don sous-entendait ça après tout. Une saisie faite par la DEA, Lou qui avait piqué pour plus de quatre kilos de marchandises. Don sortait avec elle à cette période. Son patron l'avait dès lors soupçonnait d'être dans la combine. Sa crédibilité en tant que bon citoyen et bon flic en avait prit un sacré coup. Déjà que l'affaire Truby n'avait rien arrangé, là il était bon pour la circulation. On peut dire que cet « accident » tombe plutôt bien. Souhaiter cette chose n'est pas humaine, certes, mais quoi qu'il en soit elle a bien eut lieu. Et tout le monde en ressent encore les effets. Ashley qui espère à chaque minute qui passe, Stella et Mac qui font leur possible pour rassembler des preuves, Hawkes qui accélère la cadence au fur et mesure qu'on lui amène des corps et Lindsay qui essaie de garder la tête haute et hors de l'eau, essayant de penser à Danny et son bébé mais tout en restant professionnel pour ne pas affecter les autres dans son travail.

L'ordinateur de Madame Scroll ayant été minutieusement fouillé, un des techniciens appela Mac lorsqu'il découvrit une chose incroyable.

Lieutenant Taylor ! Venez voir !

Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Un mail.

_Le travail sera achevé demain matin. Tout est prêt, il ne se doute de rien ! J'ai laissé un bout de ferraille pour bloquer la fenêtre ! Ils croiront à un cambrioleur ! Contactez-moi au plus vite pour convenir du prix !_

Madame Scroll se tenait à deux mètres à peine de Mac.

Vous devriez effacer plus souvent vos mails ! Madame Scroll, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir orchestré la tentative d'assassinat d'un policier !

Mac et Stella l'interrogeaient depuis bientôt trente minutes. Elle avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet, et n'avait même pas exigé la présence de son avocat.

Madame Scroll, donnez-nous le nom de votre complice ! Le mail que vous avez reçu vient d'un certain Kifword. C'est un nom d'empreint ! Alors donnez-nous son vrai nom !

Vous ne le retrouverez jamais !

Dites qui est-ce et on verra !

C'est un professionnel ! La preuve, le lieutenant Flack est toujours dans le coma !

Stella commença à perdre patience. Elle s'approcha, quasi hors d'elle. Elle se pencha à ses côtés, lui murmurant quelques mots.

On vous traquera sans relâche jusqu'à ce que vous avouiez !

Est-ce une menace ?

Prenez-le comme vous voulez !

Stella, intervient Mac. On va procéder autrement ! Que voulez-vous ?

Rien du tout ! Je suis très bien ici !

Donnez-nous des noms ! On allégera votre peine ! Vous prendrez trente, quarante ans, on peut raccourcir de dix ou quinze ans !

Que je sorte à soixante ou soixante dix ans, la chose est la même !

Vous voulez peut-être que l'on efface votre peine ? Lui dit Stella.

Ca serait une idée !

Mac fixe Stella. La voyant bientôt à bout, il l'a devance connaissant sa réponse et sa réaction.

On peut s'arranger !

Je veux l'immunité !

On verra les détails plus tard !

Lou Lisme était une proche de ce policier. C'est Julian Roberts qui l'a tué ! Elle devait frapper à la porte, et il était censé lui ouvrir. Mais Julian et elle se sont embrouillés, et il l'a liquidé. Alors il est passé au plan B. La fenêtre était ouverte et accessible de l'extérieur. Il est allé sur le toit, et est descendu à l'aide d'une corde.

Comment les avez-vous connu ? Demande Stella.

Je connaissais Lou. C'est moi qui la fournissais en drogue ! Et elle m'a présenté Julian. Elle voulait le faire depuis longtemps !

Faire quoi ?

Tuer Don Flack !

Pourquoi lui ? C'était à cause de son histoire avec Lou ?

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il arrête de se mêler de ses petites affaires, disons personnelles !

Comment avez-vous procédés ? Le verre cassé venait de chez vous ! J'étais devant chez lui et j'ai cru que ça venait de là, mais c'était vous. Vous ne vidiez pas vos poubelles, vous guettiez à la porte pour voir s'il n'y avait personne.

Dès que vous êtes entré, Julian était déjà dehors, remontant sur le toit. Pour les détails voyez avec lui ! Maintenant je veux la preuve de votre parole !

Vous auriez du appeler votre avocat ! Lui dit Mac.

Quoi ? Et où sont les papiers de notre accord ?

Quel accord ?

Espèce d'enfoirés ! De toute façon, j'ai tout prévu ! Quelle heure est-il Lieutenant Taylor ?

L'heure d'aller en prison !

Et l'heure de mourir pour votre ami ! Julian est en ce moment même à son chevet, se faisant passer pour un médecin ! Je serais vous, je ferais vite ! Tic tac tic tac…

Mac se précipita hors de la salle d'interrogatoire puis dit au policier en fraction devant la porte d'emmener Madame Scroll à l'ombre pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir.


	13. Echec et Mat

Pardon pour le retard !! Je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis mon dernier post. Ca a été dur de s'y remettre. J'ai enfin trouver les idées qui me manquaient.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Echec et Mat**

Hawkes est débordé. Un nouveau corps vient d'arriver. A peine a-t-il terminé l'autopsie précédente, qu'il fait de la place pour son nouveau patient.  
Pour Lindsay, le rythme est un peu moins soutenu. En salle de repos, assise sur une chaise, elle contemple une photo de Danny tout en passant lentement sa main sur son ventre.  
Mac et Stella font de leur mieux dans les embouteillages. Le temps étant leur seul moyen de sauver Don, ils se sentent impuissants.  
Ashley quant à elle, sort de la chambre où repose son frère et fait le même trajet. Celui qui conduit à la machine à café. L'attente est tellement longue. Plus le temps passe et plus les souvenirs remontent. Des situations que seule l'adrénaline peut faire remonter. C'est dans des situations de crise que les bons moments nous sautent aux yeux.

Deux policiers en fraction devant la porte sont immobiles. Ils interdisent l'accès à quiconque veut franchir cette porte. Leur radio se met à grésiller.

_**« A toutes les unités, le suspect impliqué dans la tentative de meurtre sur l'inspecteur Flack a été vu dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôpital. Le suspect, Julian Roberts, doit être appréhendé, je répète, le suspect doit être appréhendé quoi qu'il arrive. Il porte une veste en cuir noir et un jean. Il est considéré comme armé et dangereux. Terminé. »**_

On y va ! Dit l'un des deux hommes.  
Attends !  
Il n'a même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que son collègue est déjà au bout du couloir.

Mac et Stella venaient d'arriver. Les feux tricolores s'étaient tous mis au vert. Comme par magie. Ou tout simplement par chance.

Ils savent qu'en allant dans ce parking, ils vont arriver les premiers, bien avant les renforts. Ils savent qu'ils vont arrêter le suspect. Par la même occasion, ils pensent avoir une prime pour « service rendu à la ville » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ils ont tord. Ils ne se doutent pas un seul instant tout à parfaitement été calculé.  
Julian a tout prévu. Par on ne sait quel moyen, il avait réussi à brouiller la fréquence émise par les radios des deux policiers et avait pris le contrôle.  
C'est impensable que de nos jours, plus rien ne soit sur.

Mac et Stella courent. Faisant de leur mieux pour arriver à temps. Stella n'en peut plus. Elle a l'impression de courir le marathon de New York. Pour lui, elle ira jusqu'au bout. Pour Don.

Julian, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, s'aventure dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
Enfin arriver devant la chambre de Don, il entre. Personne. Il marque un temps, s'attendant à trouver Ashley. Etrange. Il s'approche finalement à pas de loup près de la perfusion et augmente le flux d'un roulement de pouce. Attendant son quart d'heure de gloire, il reste inerte devant le lit.  
Pris sur le fait. Mac sort de sa cachette, arme à la main.  
C'est fini Roberts !  
Oui, j'en ai peur. Dit-il en regardant Don.  
Vous faites erreur, cette perfusion n'est reliée à rien !  
Julian se retourne brusquement et ouvre la porte dans l'intention de s'enfuir. Seulement Stella l'attend, elle aussi, arme au poing.  
Vous allez quelque part ?


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Hôpital**

Stella s'est assoupie sur une chaise. Malgré son inconfortable position, ses yeux se sont fermés peu à peu et son esprit est parti, Dieu seul sait où. La tête sur son épaule, ses bras sur les accoudoirs, elle roupille comme elle peut. Mac est debout, près de la porte. Un pied en dehors. Il parle avec Ashley.  
Julian Roberts m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange avant qu'il soit accompagné au poste.  
Il vous a dit quoi ?

[i Votre collègue, Flack, il est au bout du rouleau ! C'est un peu grâce à moi s'il est encore en vie.  
Vous vous foutez de moi !? Vous appelez ça « sauver une vie » lui ouvrir les veines !?  
Il a dit[/i « N'appelez pas la police ! »[iVotre gars voulait vraiment en finir ![/i

Mac ne sait pas trop comment interpréter les choses. D'un côté, Julian avait raison, mais d'un autre… Plein de facteurs différents jouaient dans la balance.  
Et si Flack y avait vraiment songé ? Personne ne saura jamais ce qui sait passé dans sa tête ce jour là. Et personne ne veut vraiment le savoir.

Hawkes avait pu se libérer de ses patients. Quant à Lindsay, personne de savait où elle était. Mais quelqu'un en ont une petite idée.

Ils avaient réussit. Tous.

Quelques heures plus tard, Don ouvrit les yeux sous le regard joyeux d'Ashley. Main dans la main elle lui sourit.  
Salut p'tit frère.  
Salut.  
Je crois qu'on a cinq ans à rattraper.  
J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais, on peut remettre ça à demain ? Je suis super en forme là.  
Ce sourire. Combien de fois elle avait voulu le revoir. Combien de fois en a-t-elle rêvé. Elle n'y pense même plus. Son rêve était devenu réel, après toutes ces heures de prières et de larmes.  
Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle hésitait à s'appuyer plus fort. Comme si don était un château de carte et Ashley le vent.

Son état s'étant amélioré, la perfusion avait pu être enlevée l'espace de quelques instants. Voilà comment Julian Roberts avait été berné. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Réflexion fait, le monde n'est pas parfait. Mais tout allait quand même pour le mieux.

Ventre rond, elle regarde cette pierre si monotone. La pierre en elle-même n'est pas si triste que ça, ce sont plutôt les lettres qui y sont gravées.  
Hey ! Je te présente ton fils. J'ai pensé à Daniel Messer Jr. … Il te ressemblera. J'en suis sur. Il a ton caractère. Il tape fort tu sais.  
Elle sourit. Tellement heureuse de mettre au monde une partie de lui. Mais une larme s'échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse faire grand-chose.  
Tu me manques Danny Messer !

La morale de cette histoire.

« Un être né, un autre meurt. Tout est éphémère. »  
Chtite Sqwé.


End file.
